That Really Boring Place
by Cheye13
Summary: RHr fluff. Ron always referred to it as 'that really boring place'. Hermione always referred to it as 'the library'. Full summary inside.


**That Really Boring Place**

**by GinnyLuvsHarry**

Summ: Ron always referred to the school library as 'that really boring place'. Hermione always referred to it as 'the library'. But while Harry's attending his 'lessons' with Dumbledore, Ron finds himself at a loss of something to do. Hermione takes off for the library, which immediately occupies her, but leaves Ron without anyone to even complain to. So he hurries after her, yet finds the library especially boring. Hermione watches him, amused.

Story:

"Hermione! I'm so bored!"

"That's great, Ron," Hermione said absently as she walked through the portrait hole, open library book in hand.

"Hey, wait! Where're you goin', 'Mione?" Ron asked as he dashed out after her.

"Where do I always go, Ronald?" Hermione answered with exasperation.

"Um. . . that really boring place?"

"No, Ron. I'm going to the library."

"That's what I said!"

Hermione shook her head with hopelessness. They continued to walk towards the library. Finally, Hermione looked up, though with annoyance.

"If the library is _so_ boring, why are you still following me?"

"What else can I do? Harry's at his 'lessons', and if you're going to library, there's nobody left for me to complain to in the common room. Therefor," he said in a very 'smart' manner, "I will accompany you to the library for your benefit, as well as mine."

"Uh-huh . . ." Hermione trailed off in an 'if-you-say-so' manner.

When they got to the library, Hermione hung by the front, and Ron could tell she was uncomfortable. But those eyes, those deep, chocolate – He snapped himself back to the present and asked Hermione, "What's wrong?"

"Wrong?" she answered, a little fidgety. "Nothing's wrong."

"'Mione," Ron said in an I'm-not-buying-it manner. "I've known you for six years. Something's wrong."

Hermione fidgeted a bit more, thinking the situation through. She didn't want to make a bad decision. Finally, she decided there was no way around the subject.

"Can I trust you with a secret?"

"Of course, 'Mione, always."

She took a deep breath and continued. "I have a special spot in here. Come on." She led him through mazes of bookshelves. She came to a stop at the very back of the library by a window with a window seat. Ron looked out the window and saw a majestic sight; The Whomping Willow stood proudly with snow on all of its branches. In the background stood the forbidden forest, beautiful as well.

"Wow," was all he could muster.

"The tree is gorgeous year-round. It calms me when I look out there. And it's a secret, so I come here when I don't want to be bothered. So please don't share it."

"I won't, 'Mione." He was starstruck.

Hermione walked over to the window, sat on the bench, and opened her book on her lap. She tucked her legs under her, sitting Indian style. Ron, at a loss of something else to do, plopped down beside her. He leaned against the window frame, and brought his knees to his chest.

He grew bored quickly.

Ron tried to distract himself from her beauty by reading over her shoulder, but found that that made him tired. He looked out the window, but that made him even more tired. Finally, he let himself be overwhelmed by the stunning brunette.

Slowly, his eyelids drooped. With out realizing it, he slouched down into a lying position, and he was asleep before his head made it all the way down.

Hermione was startled out of her reading when she felt something touch her leg. Looking down, she saw a peaceful, sleeping Ron with his head laying in her lap.

She tried not to disturb him as she returned to her reading, but after a few seconds, she found him irresistible.

Closing her book and laying it aside, she looked down upon her crush once more. She brushed a stray piece of hair off his forehead, and continued to stroke his divine ginger hair. She let the back of her hand trail down the side of his face. She fixed the collar on his robes, then absently returned to stroking his hair while watching his peaceful, sleeping, wonderfully freckled face as he slept.

This would be a moment she would never forget.

"Ron, honey. Ron, wake up." He felt somebody stroking his face.

_Mum?_ He thought. _What's she doing at school?_

He was still a little drowsy, so he decided to just lay there a while longer.

Again, the angelic voice sounded.

"Ron? Ronald, honey? Come on, wake up."

Hermione watched as his beautiful blue eyes slowly fluttered open. And they met deep chocolate ones.

The tips of his ears grew red as he noticed whose lap his head was laying in. He watched as an amused smile spread across her face.

"Um . . . Sorry," he said, sitting up.

"Don't be," Hermione responded. She didn't really know what was happening. Maybe she was under his spell. Or maybe she was just feeling daring. But just then, she leaned in and kissed him.

Afterwards, they both pulled away, blushing. This time, Ron was the one who leaned in for the kiss.

From then on, neither was ever bored when Harry was at his lessons. And nobody else ever knew about their secret spot in 'that really boring place'.


End file.
